


wildly fanciful

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Language Nerd!Riley, Pluto all over the damn place, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chimerical: adj. a thousand different things every day; hope.</p><p>OR, in which Riley has never been in a closet but thinks Maya has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wildly fanciful

**Author's Note:**

> English/language nerd!Riley gives me joy and Maya being Pluto gives me more joy so this happened. Also the rating is entirely because of Maya, an actual middle school age teenager, liking Josh, who is almost a man and about to go to college.

chimerical:  **adj.** _highly unrealistic, wildly fanciful._

With a snap, the dictionary is shut and shoved back under her bed. The image of blonde hair and blue eyes in her head lingers, her heart pounding next to it. Pluto is a thousand miles away and the girl is two neighborhoods away but she can’t reach either.

(She wonders why she still hopes for something so unrealistic.)

There’s a prayer, a whisper, and a wish and then she’s asleep with hopes too high for the wish.

* * *

chimerical:  **adj.**   _a possibility._

Smiles are blinding at school with cities they could run off to spinning in her chest. There’s a thousand names she can barely pronounce but she’s read about a million times on the tip of her tongue and fingertips just past her palm. Burning legs don’t move a muscle but a soaring brain is everywhere.

“We could run away, couldn’t we?” From the test in third period she couldn’t study for, from the two neighborhoods between them, from the sun blazing her eyes, just to be together.

Blonde, blue nods set her on fire and pink, white smiles burn her down to ashes.

Distance isn’t as big as she thinks.

* * *

chimerical:  **adj.**   _pip and estella._

Another book snaps shut, this time at the sight of blonde and blue — it’s Dickens and it’s happy, of course. Her skin stays cold today but there’s a filled space in a plastic chair and a new pet name. Any lost faith is restored in the whispers between them.

“What'cha reading, babe?” There’s a heart — she thinks it’s hers — caught between teeth and ribs and too much blood in her face.

“ _Great Expectations_.”

Blonde, blue is not surprised by the answer but grins wide enough to show the heart isn’t between her teeth (Riley still feels it there though) and asks if it’s happy.

“Of course, it is! Dickens is a sucker for happy endings, Pip gets Estella.”  _Is there any chance you’re Estella and I’m Pip could you ever love me will we have a happy ending do you love me I love you so much I almost need you to survive —_

There’s no kiss pressed to her heart before blonde, blue leaves with a book in hands she belongs to.

* * *

chimerical:  **adj.**   _unrequited, unloved._

Her blood visits with a present in hand and blue locked upon him. There’s no blame to him and there’s no anger inside her veins but there’s an ache in her head. Blonde, blue is drooling and suddenly he’s some sort of Greek god who created all that is.

It’s not surprising.

She simply folds up her love until she can’t anymore and hides it between her own teeth and a pretty smile. The ache is still there but there’s a sort of joy in seeing blonde, blue so happy.

Tension between the static air around the two, the god and the goddess, and a familiar longing around her but neither can break her down.

There’s too much hope folded against her ribs from the newest pet name.

* * *

chimerical: **adj.**   _just out of one’s orbit._

They float in the night, cloaked by darkness and shrouded by possibilities. Blonde, blue points at stars and brunette on brown watches sparks in the blackness.

“Which one do you think is Pluto, Riles?” It’s a joke but it burns up her mind and burns down her spine because Pluto is sitting right next to her.

Instead she gives a smile and a giggle and says she can’t tell. But she knows, knows more than she knows her name or the lines on their hands or the pink, white smile. They fall asleep to music filling their ears and each other’s breath too close to lips and cheeks for Riley’s heart not to get caught in the trap of blonde, blue’s teeth again.

She wonders what would happen if she entered Pluto’s orbit with her lips instead of her eyes.

* * *

chimerical:  **adj.**   _maya hart._

Black ink blurs as her vision fills with what are not tears of anger or fear or sadness but tears of remorse and blonde and blue. She has known since eternity began but she has said nothing where she should fill in the blanks with everything. The words are lost in her throat now anyways — or maybe they’ve been too smudged in the dictionary by her tears.

Blonde and blue doesn’t rescue her.

Only she can rescue herself.

What a shame she’s too busy rescuing everyone else. (The only regret is not speaking.)

“I love you, I love everything about you. And I’m okay with that.”

* * *

chimerical:  **adj.**   _inevitable, bound to happen._

She waits outside blonde, blue’s fourth period class after being let out early for exactly three minutes. Blonde, blue files out perfectly on time and she’s greeted with the pink, white smile and warm arms around her.

Lines upon palms are aligned as they walk to their lunch table and she knows.

The pet names are breathed into her and the article about Pluto is still bookmarked on her phone. Dickens’ writing is played over and over in her head and the reassurance that the god is farther away than Pluto and older than he says is appropriate for blonde, blue is fresh in her smile. This is the only way.

She will enter Pluto’s orbit, she knows, knows all she has to do is wait for blonde, blue’s realization.

* * *

chimerical:  **adj.**   _undefinable._

The dictionary stays under her bed tonight. She doesn’t need to think of all the words in the English language and she doesn’t need to hope or pray or wish for blonde, blue.

“I’m a sucker for happy endings.”

She knows how this story ends because she knows her best friend.


End file.
